HetaBasaOni: The Rescue of The Nations
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Lanjutan dari kisah di game HetaOni. Demi bisa membayar hutang-hutang balas budi kepada para nations, orang-orang Sengoku datang ke tahun 1940an untuk menyelamatkan para Nations. Based on my rp with my sis di rumah, bersama dengan adegan-adegan Sengoku HetaBasaTurtles


HetaBasaOni:The Rescue of The Nations

Author note: hola minna XD aku nulis fanfic ini berdasarkan pas aku main HetaOni. Well, story ini gabungan dari Hetalia, Sengoku Basara, TMNT, Ao Oni, SlendyTubbies, dan my sister's manga idea with the title ''Dark Eyes Organization''. Hope you like it. Btw, berhubung nanti bakal gak muat anime2 apa aja yang masuk, jadi aku cuman nulis Hetalia and SengBasa doang.

''Mansion itu jangan pernah kau kunjungi''. ''Ada apa emangnya?''. ''Katanya di situ tempat para nations mati''. ''Ah masa? Kayaknya personifikasi Italia aman-aman aja kok''. ''Ya dia, yang lain kan mati semua''. Ya, sekarang kematian para nations menjadi buah bibir semua orang pada masa setelah perang dunia II.

Chapter. 1: The Past Payment with Promise

**~Itsukushima, 16th century~**

''Grr... Aku masih gak bisa percaya kalau Don mati karena kebodohanku. Sekarang para Nations gak percaya kita lagi, terutama Kiku. Mau ditaruh mana wajah kita?!'', ucap Motonari geram sambil menangis.

''Aku gak tahu, lagipula sekarang kau tenang dulu. Kalau kau mengamuk seperti ini, mereka kan tak bisa kembali'', kata Ieyasu menenangkan. ''Lagipula, ini salahku dan Mitsunari''.

''Ini bukan salah kalian, tapi kita semua'', kata Kenshin.

''Lalu, sekarang rencanamu apa Motonari? Mesin pengunjung waktu gak ada di sini'', sahut Mitsunari. Belum sempat Motonari berbicara, arwah Don tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

''Lho, Don? Ngapain kamu-''

''Gak ada waktu untuk penjelasanku. Sekarang aku butuh bantuan kalian. Aku akan membuat portal untuk ke masa tahun 1940an. Ada hal penting yang harus kalian lakukan'', sela Don.

''Don, tenang dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya tergesa-gesa sekali'', tanya Motonari cemas.

''Para Nations... Mereka meninggal dan mayatnya.. Aku... Aku tak bisa temukan di rumah itu...'', jawab Don.

''Hah?! Para Nations mati?!'', tanya Ieyasu setengah berteriak.

''Iya, tapi hanya Italy yang berhasil hidup. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu'', jawab Don.

''Dan mengenai rumah yang kau bilang tadi, itu rumah apa?'', tanya Mitsunari.

''Rumah yang ada di pedalaman hutan. Besar sekali, tapi jangan pernah dimasuki menurut warga. Katanya ada monster mengerikan di dalamnya dan dia siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani masuk'', jawab Don.

''Adakah cara untuk menghidupkan mereka?'', tanya Kenshin.

''Sejauh ini aku belum tahu. Tapi katanya harus membunuh oni itu. Aku gak tahu pasti, mungkin dia juga memperbanyak diri'', jawab Don sedikit ragu.

''Baiklah, antarkan kami ke sana'', kata Motonari. Don yang hanya berwujud arwah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuka portal ke dunia tahun 1940an yang sekarang akan mengantar mereka ke lokasi kejadian.

**~Mansion's front door, about 1940 eras~**

Di sebuah mansion di pedalaman hutan, ada 1 orang yang sedang menangis karena kepergian orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ya, dialah Feliciano Vargas yang menjadi personifikasi negara Italia. Ketika itu, muncullah 4 orang dengan pakaian armor orang Jepang masa lalu.

''Sedang apa kalian ke sini?! Pembunuh!'', tanya Feliciano geram tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

''Ka-Kami minta maaf soal itu...'', kata Ieyasu lesu.

''Kalian tahu, aku gak butuh kalian! Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka sendiri! Aku tak butuh kalian, pembunuh!'', sela Feliciano geram sambil menangis. Motonari dan kawan-kawan tak habis pikir kenapa kejadian itu masih dikenang oleh Feliciano.

**~Flashback~**

''Ieyasu, kau tak bisa kumaafkan!'', seru Mitsunari sambil mengeluarkan odachinya.

''Mitsunari, sadarlah. Ayo bersatu denganku dengan kekuatan ikatan pertemanan'', kata Ieyasu.

''Aku ingin melihatmu terkapar lemah, meneriakkan nama Hideyoshi-sama! Matilah kau!''

''Maafkan aku Mitsunari''

Kedua pemimpin aliansi yang berlawanan itu melancarkan serangan masing-masing. Namun...

''Hentikan!''

''Don, jangan! Jangan ke sana!''

CRAAAASH!

Seekor kura-kura mutan berdiri di antara Ieyasu dan Mitsunari. Dialah Hamato Donatello yang menyerahkan nyawanya demi berhentinya perang Sekigahara. Peristiwa tersebut dilihat secara langsung oleh aliansi pimpinannya Don, yang terdiri atas Nations, Mitsuko Taikoku, Sagamine Nagai, dan anggota Dark Eyes Organization tahun 1940an. Kejadian ini juga membuat geram para Nations dan menganggap aliansi barat dan aliansi timur semuanya adalah pembunuh.

**~Flashback ends~**

''Kalau kau mau... Kami akan masuk ke sana, dan menyelamatkan teman-temanmu'', kata Mitsunari.

''Dan menghidupkannya'', lanjut Kenshin.

''Aku tak yakin sama kalian, pembunuh! Kenapa aku harus percaya sama kalian?!'', tanya Feliciano sambil menangis.

''Feliciano, kami melakukan ini sebagai bentuk pembayaran utang kami pada aliansi pendamai. Kalian sudah melakukannya dengan baik dan menyadarkan kami. Percayalah pada kami. Lagipula, kau terlihat seperti butuh bantuan. Terlihat dari wajah pucatmu. Kau ketakutan untuk masuk ke mansion itu, karena kau sudah pernah masuk ke sana'', jawab Motonari. Feliciano menangis dan lari memeluk Kenshin.

''Tenanglah, kami akan menyelamatkan mereka. Kami minta maaf soal itu'', kata Kenshin sambil menitikkan air mata.

''Tidak, seharusnya aku dan teman-teman yang minta maaf. Mungkin ini adalah takdir untuk kami bagi kami yang gak maafin kalian'', kata Feliciano sambil menangis keras.

''Sudah-sudah, kapan kita masuknya ini. Aku penasaran dengan penyebab kematian mereka yang berhubungan dengan rumah besar ini'', kata Mitsunari.

''Ve~ hati-hati di dalam sana, ada monster yang akan membunuh kalian nanti kalau tidak berhati-hati...'', kata Feliciano memberi tahu.

''Kami sudah tahu dari Don, arwahnya tadi ke dunia kami dan menceritakan mengenai hal tersebut'', kata Motonari.

''Hati-hati ya...'', kata Feliciano sesenggukan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mereka mengangguk dan melihat ke arah mansion besar itu. Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke rumah itu dan menghadapi hal-hal horor yang akan mereka hadapi.

phew, sudah selesai. Well, ini awal aja maybe dah nyentuh kali ya? Ok, see you again di lanjutan dari fanfic serem ini. Mata Ashita XD


End file.
